


It’s just breakfast

by hindz



Category: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, Pegging, Post-Movie, Sex, Some Fluff, bottom valerian, hes a bottom why lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hindz/pseuds/hindz
Summary: "I feel like that's not true." He murmurs lightly, on the verge of laughing as they enjoy the afterglow. "The Powerful women part though, now you're onto something."
Relationships: Laureline/Valerian (City of a Thousand Planets)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	It’s just breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a joke but then i got invested.

They're hours away from the disaster that is the city and before Valerian can process much of anything, he's gazing into Laureline's eyes and asking her to marry him. The ring is slid on her finger and there's teasing, of course there is before-

They kiss.

Finally, finally and Valerian's hand is cupping her jaw and Laureline is gripping his jacket and pulling him closer, closer, closer and making him smile against her lips."Yeah."

He says. "I like you so much."

"Just like?" She says against his mouth, nose against his.

He goes to speak but settles for just kissing her again, harder than before, but she doesn't stumble and just presses into him and gives as good as he does, kissing him, touching him.

One of his hands falls to behind her neck. "More than like." He laughs, she smiles at him sweetly and then presses her lips to his cheek, and then his jaw before kissing him properly again and letting her hands wander into his hair.

Still cupping her jaw,he goes to deepen the kiss, bottom lip to top lip, tongue sliding into her mouth but she's already doing it before the thought is passing through his mind. She leads the kiss easily and before he knows it she's stepping closer to him and he's forced to take a step back to keep his balance.He takes a few steps back and Laureline follows the movement.

His hands grips her waist and her hands go to his pecks and then his ribs and lower and he can't help the stupid noise that comes out his mouth when she bites at his lip gently before pulling back just enough so their eyes could meet.

"Everything you've been dreaming of?" She asks softly, one of her fingers tracing the zipper of his jacket, gently starting to pull it down.

"Mhm," He tilts his head and moves them backwards until the wall of the ship is just a step behind him. "Yeah," He says, touching along her neck."Perfect. We're perfect together." He mumbles, distractedly.

"I like the ring." Laureline zips down his jacket completely then, leaving his chest exposed. Her eyes wander across his body and he wonders if she's only just now started to notice the way he looks. 

"Woah," He says, eyes widening a fracture as she then presses him against the wall with her entire body."Um good." He breathes out as she presses a soft kiss to his jaw. "I wasn't sure if it was..." He breathes out deeply when she nips at his skin. "Something you'd like."

"Thought you knew everything about me?" Laureline mumbles. She's strong and Valerian melts against her, he can't imagine trying to switch their positions. He's not proud of it, the way he curves into her touch. He hasn't been touched in almost a year, saving himself for her, for the moment she would finally decided maybe he was the one she wanted. She didn't need to know that though. He couldn't let her know how pathetic he had become from the moment he had met her.

They kiss and kiss and kiss. Hands pushing clothes out of the way, or specifically Laureline undressing him as they go, her hands pull his jacket off and then press against his chest and down his stomach to the belt of his pants but she doesn't do much more than that. She lets him take off her jacket and that about it, he's afraid just a bit to mess up. His usual confidence with girls faltering as he gently touches along her back, then her ribs and then her tits.

He's panting gently by the time his hands are wandering underneath her dress. Her hips first and then her thighs and..

"Please," He says without thinking of it, his hands slowly pushing the fabric up to bunch around her waist. Her hands freeze on top of his.

Her eyes meet his. "Patience Major." She pushes his hands away.

"Oh come on." He rests his hands on her hips instead, digs his fingers into the skin there, he pulls her closer and watches her try not to react. "I need you. I want to..."

She shushes him with a kiss and pulls back from himgently, his hands rub up and down her body, grip her ass, he almost feels like he should be asking for permission every time he moves his hands. "You have dirt on your cheek, blood on your forehead." She whispers, eyes studying him. "We're disgusting."

His pants are stupidly tight. "Yeah," He coughs. "You're right."

"Exactly." She leans against him once more, head to his shoulder, breath against the side of his neck. "Later, I promise it'll be good. We're not in a rush are we." She says with a raised eyebrow and she pulls away from his chest. "We're engaged now, we have all the time in the world you idiot."

"We need to shower." She tells him seriously as she readjusts her dress down to cover her underwear. His eyes follow the movement before looking up the meet hers.

"Well," He grins. Words on the tip of his tongue.

"Please don't finish that train of thought."

He chuckles and runs a hand through his hair. "I didn't say a thing."

*

The ship is on auto pilot now.

They don't know where it's going but anywhere but the city seemed like a good start when they'd made the decision to take 3 weeks off. Valerian had said that was too long but Laureline had looked at him with an eyebrow raised and dared him to try to bring them back anytime before then.

He hadn't bothered saying another word against her. She was right. She is right. Always.

And then they had ended up making out, for an absurd amount of time. Laureline's fingers digging into his hips and pulling at his belt loops as she pressed him against a wall. It feels like a game and Valerian is pretty sure he's losing when she makes him come in his pants.Almost. He pulls away at the last second and tries to take over, twisting them around, Laureline being the one against the wall, his knee in between her legs but she just rolls her eyes and manoeuvres them around.

"Not today?" He had asked her as she walked away back to her room.

And she had just laughed and said she was going to go read.

Valerian starts the kisses most of the time, initiates everything, always with a touch and then he leans in. Sometimes Laureline will give into it and other times she'll tease him until he has to ask for a kiss. And sometimes she'll ignore him and tell him to be professional despite the fact she's been repeating the fact that they're on vacation. Either way she always ends up leaving him alone before they sit down to eat dinner together.

*

During the day they end up on the beach a lot, the imaginary one. Sharing drinks, Laureline tanning, Valerian trying not to stare at her. He's never felt more weak in his life, especially when she invites him to sit with her.

She'll be flipping through a magazine and without looking over at him she'll scoot over and pat a spot beside her. There's room of course and he always says yes and when she asks for a back rub there's no way he could object.

*

They first time they have sex, is consequently, on the beach.

Shirtless, stretched out, Valerian is half asleep and slightly tipsy as he lays there on the second tanning reclined chair they had brought out. Originally he had asked if Laureline would just share hers with him but she hadn't even bothered to respond which he took as a no.

He hears Laureline to his left moving around. It's distracting but not enough to make him open his eyes. He hears her sigh, hears the shuffle of fabric, taking off her cover up maybe, he doesn't know. He keeps his eyes shut and then he feels her, a hand is on his shoulder, strongly squeezing him.

"Hm?" He grumbles and yawns a bit before opening his eyes to look at her properly. She's holding a drink in her hand. The same cocktail Valerian had chugged only dozens of minutes ago. And her cover up is gone.

"Hm." She repeats and pushes her sunglasses up into her hair. "How're you feeling?" And she moves to kneel beside the chair, her free hand sliding down his shoulder to touch at his bicep as she lowers herself to the ground.

"Suddenly very awake." He smiles lazily and she rolls her eyes and places her drink on the side table beside him.

"I was thinking." She starts, tilting her head at him as she grazes her hand up and down his arm. "We should-"

"Yes." He says immediately, straightening up a bit so he's sitting up properly.

She laughs and raises an eyebrow. "God, maybe we should wait longer." She grips his bicep loosely and stands back up. "I was going to say head back in, maybe prepare to dock the ship on the next planet? Explore. As much as I like it here i'm getting bored."

Valerian looks up at her, let's his hand touch at her waist, his fingers slide underneath the fabric of her bikini bottoms to curl around her hip. "If you want, whatever you want to do i'm

on board." He says, tracing along her skin with one of his fingers.

"Whatever I want," She huffs. "I'm not the only one with a say in things. Don't be a pushover." 

"Fine." He smirks and manoeuvres her into his lap with a quick pull at her arm and her hips.

"Valerian," She sighs, annoyed as she settles on top of him messily, almost falling off the chair from the momentum of the movement but he catches her easily. Keeping her in place.

"I have a say in us, don't i?" He asks, resting his hands on her hips, moving and up and down from her waist to her thighs. His lips hover over hers and he can feel her smile against them. They share a chaste kiss that lasts barely a second before Laureline sits down on his lap properly and he lets out a tiny noise of surprise.

"Funny." She pushes at his chest until he reluctantly lies down so he's on his back and she's hovering above him, hands splayed out on his chest, nails dragging across his nipples. "Not really." She murmurs as she's looking down at him and Valerian finds himself really liking being underneath her.

Everything happens quickly after that, he unhooks here bikini top within minutes of them kissing. His swim trunks are shucked down before he knows it, Laureline hooking her fingers around the waist band as they kissed, her tongue inside of his mouth, his hands on her ass. She is shoving them down and elevating herself to give him room to slide out of them. 

His dick is trapped between them and Laureline ignores him at first, kissing him hard, pressing him down, a pressure that does nothing to relieve him. "Could you....?" He starts, pausing for a second, faltering.

Valerian tilts his head back as Laureline nips at his jaw and her hand works it's way around his cock without a word and a little oh noise comes out of his mouth before he can stop it.

She's really giving him minimal attention, stroking him gently like she's never done this before. The lack of pressure is infuriating but he thinks that's how she wants it to be. A challenge.

"C'mon, please do it properly." He jerks his hips up into her grip.

"Not good enough for you?" She increases the pressure around his dick a bit but now she's moving her hand so slowly he might die. She makes eye contact with him. "What's properly?" She murmurs and Valerian groans quietly. She'll kill him.

It escalates quickly after that, his fingers inside of her, outside of her, him on the verge of coming as she gets him off,finally at a speed that makes him dig his heels into the chair. Her grinding against him, her sinking down onto his dick and riding him.

He lasts an embarrassingly short amount of time for a man who's had sex as much as he has. But the dry spell he went through to wait for her definitely hadn't helped him in that department.

Laureline hadn't seemed to mind though, she just made sure he took good care of her afterwards.

*

They make dinner together most nights. The ship can only produce so much pre made food but there's an endless amount of produce that they can use to cook if they're not feeling lazy.

Laureline hates cooking so Valerian ends up doing most if not all of it, but sometimes at night he'll be boiling pasta and sautéing vegetables for a sauce and shell come help out while simultaneously distracting him.

Wine on her lips she'll kiss up and down his neck and grope him when he's not expecting it. He'll laugh and she'll giggle because she's wine drunk and then sit down on top of the island counter and swing her legs like a child.

She's addicting to be around.

Tonight she's distracted him more than he thought she had. He's finally got the upper hand though, pressing her into the countertop, one of her knees is rubbing against his crotch. Her hands are on his ass pulling him against her until all he can feel is her.

"Check on the food Valerian," She murmurs in between kisses, making no effort to stop touching him, groping his ass. She's been doing it a lot lately and he's more into it then he'd like to admit.

He presses his tongue further into her mouth and pinches her sides teasingly before pulling away. "It's fine. The bacon isn't burnt." He looks over to the pan. "Actually," He steps away from her reluctantly, her hands fall away from his body and stray to the counter top. "Yeah it sort of is." And removes it off of the heat.

She just laughs. "It's definitely your fault."

They fuck after dinner, naturally.

They usually stumble around the hallways until they end up in his bedroom though, Laureline will push him onto the bed and whisper in his ear and it's a tug of war until they're undressed and a struggle for power until one of them surrenders, it's usually Valerian. Laureline likes to be on top but sometimes she doesn't want to do all the work and will let him take charge and he's more than okay with that.

And sometimes her hands will end up on his ass urging him to go harder, faster, telling him what to do. And maybe she'll press a finger against his entrance like it's an accident but Valerian doesn't find himself minding.

*

The ship gets docked on a touristy planet Valerian doesn't catch the name of. He's never been here before though. It's full of thick forests and cities built into the trees and it's beautiful. Really maybe Laureline was right about docking the ship occasionally.

They spend the entire time exploring, climbing trees, going on walks, talking, kissing, looking up at the stars as though they don't spend most of the year on a ship that rockets around constellations.

*

They're back on the ship and it's just taken off when he goes looking for Laureline.

The door opens automatically and he peers inside her room for just a moment, avoiding stepping inside completely. He eyes the mess of clothes on the ground, the sheets of her bed aresemi pushed off, her uniform is the only thing in the room that's not been discarded to the floor and is instead hung up properly by the closet.

"Laureline?" He calls. Poking his head inside to see better. There's no answer so he just walks in, with caution of course. He ends up in the middle of her room and sees her bathroom door closed.

He frowns and then smirks at the sight of a dildo on her bed barely hidden by the sheet that had clearly been lazily thrown on top of it. "Oh,"

Seconds later she comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. "Hey,"

He whips his head around.

"Hey," He says back and then sits on her bed. "Why's there a.." He drifts off gesturing to the dildo on the bed, half hidden beneath the covers.

"We've only been having sex for two weeks and a half," She says, lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Could've been longer." He says easily.

"Could not have been longer." She rolls her eyes and begins to dry her hair with a second towel.

"Definitely could have."

She looks up before sighing. "I never would've hooked up with you unless we were already dating."

He looks at her seriously then. "I've been asking you on dates for over 2 years now."

"Is that was that was?" She murmurs and turns around going to the vanity opposite to her bed to look in the mirror.

"Yes." He frowns and leans back on the palms of his hands. "I was serious every time, I know you don't believe it but it was never a joke to me okay? I've liked you since i've met you. You just never gave me a chance."

"You're sweet." She says and grabs a bottle of moisturizer and squirts some into her hands.

"Either way, I don't think we were ready to be in a relationship until now anyways. I'm not trying to invalidate you're feelings okay?"

He wants to say more but retracts. "Okay. Sure."

"Don't be upset." She's rubbing the cream into her skin. "It's different now."

"Yeah." Valerian nods. "I know." He watches as he does her skin care routine. Gently massaging product after product into her skin. It's mildly entertaining but eventually curiosity gets the better of him and he finds himself getting up and moving the sheets out of the way to look at the dildo again. He hoped he was better than this piece of plastic.

"How do you feel about it?" She asks him, nodding to what is most definitely also a strap on laying on her bed. The dildo is definitely trying to mock realism, it's not too big, very average and the straps that would go around her body are black leather. It's sexy. He hadn't noticed the fact that it was attached to a strap on until now and something about it makes him heat up.

"It's.." He looks over and tilts his head at her, heart beating out of his chest. "Yeah." He huffs out briefly pausing, he's choking on his words as he gets them out slowly. "You've used that on other people then?"

"Not many." She says as she searches through her closet. "A few men from the city, some women."

Valerian gulps as images play through his mind. "Is there a reason why it's on your bed? Spring cleaning?"

She huffs out a laugh and drops her towel to the ground. Valerian raises an eyebrow and follows the curve of her body but says nothing as she quickly slips on an oversized t-shirt on. "I thought you might be interested." She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Oh," His eyes widen a bit. "you want to.. ...fuck me with that?" He sits back down. "Um."

She frowns, slight concern on her features and approaches him. Sitting beside him, she softly places a hand on his thigh. "I thought you might be into it." She cups his jaw to encourage him to look at her, he leans into her touch. "Was I way off?"

"Uh." He laughs awkwardly. "Maybe we can work up to it." Her thumb traces along his bottom lip. She's looking at him so intensely it scares him but whatever nerves he had developed in the past minutes dissipates as she then leans in to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

"We can Take it slow." She murmurs against them. "Whatever you want. I think you'll like it a lot."

"We can try." He says, kissing her again. he can already feel himself rock hard in his pants. "Is there any reason you thought i'd want to.. do this?"

”You do dont you?” She asks.

”Yeah.” Theres Confidence in the way he says it.

She huffs out a laugh and moves around so she's standing in front of him, her hands on his shoulders. "Are you going to be all offended?"

"No." He huffs out, leaning back as she slowly presses him down onto the bed, climbing on top of him as she does this. His hands go to her ass, slipping under the t-shirt.

"Liar." Laureline tells him and then he's on his back. "You will be. I know you will be. You're fragile."

"Don't call me fragile." He teases and squeezes her ass, she lets out a soft sound. "Tell me, come on. I'll probably agree with you anyways. You know me."

She sighs teasingly. "After."

They kiss, passion and heat and hands in hair, his fingers end up pressing inside of her at her request and she's sighing into his mouth and smiling and kissing his jaw and Valerian has never loved anybody the way he loves her.

It's not long before she's asking him to scoot to the headboard of the bed and is going down on him, taking his cock into her mouth. She takes her time, playing with him, his balls, touching his thighs, making him spread his legs a little bit at a time. He rolls his hips forward and she's completely unbothered by it, used to his antics, his hands go to her head and curl into her hair.

They only pause when she asks him to grab lube from her nightstand drawer. He's panting and overwhelmed and. "I don't know." He looks at her then.

"I won't do anything you don't want to do, let me just try? If you don't like it we stop."

She's between his legs again, sucking him off and now one of her fingers is covered with lube and is moving further back, touching around where he's nervous of her to go but also wants it kind of badly now as he gets used to the sensation. She just pets at the skin there and Valerian moans quietly at the sensation of being inside her mouth and having her touch him there.

It's only been a minute. "Stop," He says desperately, close, he’s too close. She stops at once and he pulls away from her in the slightest.

"Are you okay?" There's concern and her hands

go to his thighs and stroke up and down, it's comforting, so comforting.

"Yeah no, it's just too good. You know?" He laughs quietly, tilting his head back and she smirks.

"That's what I thought." And she kisses him and he calms down all over again, melting into her touch, her embrace, her hand ends up back on his dick.

"I want you to try it, just one though. I-"

"Don't worry about it," She says all seriously. "I know you're a virgin."

"Unbelievable." He huffs into laughter and then moans. His stomach muscles clench as she starts jerking him off the way he likes. He breathes out deeply, he needs to relax more.

"Virgin." She laughs to herself and then starts all over again. This time she's kissing him and pressing a lube covered finger against his entrance and he spreads his legs to accommodate her. Her finger presses against him a few more times, rubbing, not quite pressing inside and then she's slipped it inside and it's weird but he just relaxes and continues to focus on her hand and her mouth.

The angle is awkward and maybe it should feel more awkward but Laureline makes everything feel easy. She fingers him like she's done it a million times and when she's pressing against what must be his prostate he gasps into her mouth and jerks his hips up. "God." He gets out, tries to breathe.

"Still okay?" Her eyes are intense and her hand slows down on his dick.

"Yes," He wiggles his hips to get comfortable again. "It's." He sighs and her finger presses inside of him again and his body twitches. "Better than I thought."

"Good." And she continues and continues until he cant take it anymore and is coming into her hand. He trembles and bites his lip when it he happens and she continues her ministrations with her fingers as he pants against her mouth.

"So brave." It's a joke and he chokes on his laughter as she slides a second finger in with the first and it's weird and different but good all the same.

"Thought _I-oh-_ was big-headed?" He manages and looks at her properly.

"That too." Her fingers press into him, they curl.

"Ouch." It hurts a bit more now.

"Sorry." She takes her fingers out and wipes them off on the sheets. "I was gonna see if you could take three but...." she shrugs and he grins at her and swaps their positions.

He gets her off while they wait for him to get hard again, it doesn't take very long for him to be aching once more, he's 26 but since he and Laureline got together he's felt like he was 18. he manages to get her on her back in the meantime, hands in his hair, nails on his shoulders. She isn't picky with anything when it comes to sex.

"It's cute isn't it?" She asks. Holding it up for him to see. The straps, the dildo. There's nothing too special about it. It's not cute by any means.

"Eh," He tilts his head.

He helps her get the strap-on, onto her body. It's barely a task but it's nice to not just sit back and wait, he touches along her body and touches all the right places until she's batting his hands away and telling him to. "Stop." She murmurs as she adjusts the straps to her liking. Tightening it to her body. "It won't take much for you I don't think." She murmurs distractedly.

Valerian gapes for a moment, faltering for any words. She looks good like this, there's something sexy about it that he just cant put his finger on but he loves it. The way she looks, the fact that she's going to do this to him.

"How should I?" He's nervous again just a bit.

"On all fours maybe? What's your favourite sex position with me?"

He falters. He likes when she's on top of him the most but he's not sure he wants to be in that position right now. "Let's just do what you said."

She hums in agreement and he awkwardly turns onto his front.

"Oh." He frowns and presses his face into his arms, offering himself to her, nervous. She starts slowly, kissing his back, his thighs, caressing his ass. He melts into all of it. The way she touches him.

Her fingers get to work again, one, then, two, then more lube and then there are three pressing inside of him while she grips his hip with her free hand. This angle is much easier and he gets used to it faster. Instinctively rocking backwards onto her fingers, panting into the sheets. "Mhm," He moans softly, quietly.

"This is so good." Laureline whispers, leaning forward to kiss at his neck. He can feel the dildo rubbing against the back of his thigh. "Best thing i've ever done, seeing you like this."

"Best, _ah_ , thing?" Her delicate fingers twist inside of him a few more times and before long she's removed them and they're making out again, her hand on his dick. He hums into the kiss, familiar territory feeling safe.

“Maybe not the best thing. I think that’s probably all the pinning you did.” She says into his ear and he huffs. 

"You can do it now." He laughs into her mouth. It feels light hearted and it helps.

She rolls her eyes but obliges, leaving him with a nip to his jaw line before she's pressing on the small of his back and has the dildo pressed up against him, slathered with lube. He can feel it dripping onto the sheets.

Laureline teases him first. It’s just the tip pressing against him. It makes him laugh. 

“I would never tease you like this.” He sing songs.

“I know.” And she pushes inside in one solid stroke,Valerian groans. The dildo slides in easily but it hurts and it feels awkward and it's definitely not the same as taking someone's fingers. He takes it inch by inch though and eventually when it's seated inside of him he wants to stop but his curiosity outweighs his slight discomfort.

"God." He's sweating, it's all the way inside of him, touching his prostate. "This is.."

"I know," She shushes and pulls back slightly, it brushes against his prostate again and he shudders.

She's super slow with him, every movement minuscule, her hands comforting as they run up and down his back. It's nice, she pulls out a little bit more each time and then slides all the way back in, deep inside of him.

"Damn," He breathes out evenly and looks behind him to look at Laureline. Her hair is messy and her cheeks are flushed and she leans in to kiss him softly.

"Yeah," She nods and pulls out further this time all while maintaining eye contact before pushing back in quickly. Valerian groans and can feel himself leaking against the sheets now and consequently lifts his hips up.

They get into a rhythm, slow and steady. His orgasm is building up very nicely it feels good but he wants more, faster, harder but he doesn't want to ask for it.

Valerian pushes back against her this time and can't help the way he moans into his arm at the sensation. "Oh shit," Its completely overwhelming but he lets himself melt into it and Laureline makes a tiny noise along with him as she presses back inside him over and over again trying to keep the angle that he seems to like.

"Harder?" She asks him eventually as he presses back against her with each thrust.

" _Mhm_ ," He nods into the mattress.

She fucks him harder and they both grow more and more silent, Valerian moaning quietly, Laureline panting.

She fucks him like he fucks her and he loves it and hates that he loves it so much. It's so easy with her. He barely lasts another few minutes at this pace, it's brutal and the sounds he ends up letting out are ones he didn't think he was capable of making.

When he comes it's the moment Laureline wraps her hand around his dick. It's too much and he shudders. “ _Oh fuc_ k.” and can barely support himself on all fours when it happens.

He’s never felt this way before and he smiles and is still panting, trembling as he feels Laureline drape herself around him. It’s way too hot to be stuck to each-other like this but he’s perfectly fine with it.

*

"I was going to say earlier." She whispers into his ear, her fingers circling up and down his chest. "That you look like you would be a slut for getting pegged. You like powerful women."

"I feel like that's not true." He murmurs lightly, on the verge of laughing as they enjoy the afterglow. "The Powerful women part though, now you're onto something."

"Well you loved it. So I was right wasn’t I?” She yawns.

“Sure.” He kisses her forehead.

*

In the morning, he's sore. Understandably and Laureline is no longer in bed with him. He remembers waking up multiple times during the night to pull her closer to him.

Slowly he sips on a pair of boxer shorts. He check on their current gps to make sure they're going to right way still. Which they are, they haven't encountered any problems this entire time and he's sure it's a miracle.

He walks around for a bit, his ass sore but it's nothing he can't handle. He rather be sitting down if anything though.

She's in the kitchen when he finds her, wearing his shirt, and she's cooking. Which he thinks is weird but when she turns around and sees him she blushes hard.

"Are we making this a big deal?" He asks her as he sits down at the kitchen island, pulling out a chair.

"No." She says, mixing what looks like pancake batter. "I just thought maybe you wouldn't want to make breakfast this morning."

"Because..."

"Well.." She says looking away from him. "Maybe i'm a little hard on you sometimes or tease you too much. You don't have to do everything around here. I can do things for us."

Valerian smiles at her. "Very sweet of you."

"God stop looking at me like that. It's just breakfast." She murmurs.

"Sure." He says.

*

**Author's Note:**

> i’m mentally ill please save me xoxo


End file.
